Trapped in a Mall
by Algeomelus II
Summary: Ten of your favorite Harry Potter characters are stuck in a mall, competing for the ultimate prize: one million galleons! Who can overcome the drama, the romances, the stress and the action? Read to find out! And.. review.. OR ELSE!
1. The Great Mall of Mallville

**Hogwarts Productions: Trapped in a Mall**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or JK Rowling. However, I wish I did. No questions, please.

Also, confessionals are in italics.

Annndddd... this is written in script form as I don't feel like writing it in any other way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1: "The Great Mall of Mallville"**

_Ten students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been selected for this once in a lifetime chance: being stuck in a Muggle mall. However, this game will be played in teams of five, so who can work together, who can overcome the pressure, and who will win?_

_This is... TRAPPED IN A MALL!_

Ten dark shapes make their way through an unlit area. Only their luggage can be heard rolling across the smoth linoleum.

Suddenly, the lights, bright bulbs in the wall, sprung to life, flooding the area with whiteness.

Draco: "..'The hell?"

Molly: "Excuse me, there are CHILDREN here!"

Ron: "Mom.. please don't.. not here."

Molly: "Don't tell me what to do! You're grounded! Get into that McDonald's and STAY THERE!"

Ron: "But.. it's locked."

Molly: "You have a wand, don't you?"

Ron: "...No. They took them away from us when we-- oh, I'll just sit in a corner."

Molly: "That's right."

_Draco: "She's just ticked off because her deadbeat husband ran off with Harry's aunt Petunia."_

Coming down from the escalator is none other than..

Professor/Headmistress, whatever the hell you want to call her, McGonagall.

McGonagall: "Ahem, welcome to the.. Great Mall of Mallville!"

Harry: "That's not its real name, is it?"

McGonagall: "Leave me alone."

Harry: -Glare.-

McGonagall: "The boys and the girls will have different areas for sleeping. Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, and Pansy Parkinson will be upstairs."

Luna: "Isn't the food court upstairs?"

Snape: "Yes." -Obviously pissed off for no apparent reason.-

Luna: "YES!!" -Akward, yet arousing dance.-

McGonagall: "This game will run over the course of.. like, two weeks or something, and you will be challenged in five teams of two. The Red team, the Blue team, the Green team, the Orange team, and the Purple team. There will be challenges each day, each challenge for a certain item. However, a few challenges will require one team to be eliminated from the game. Get some rest because tomorrow, partners will be decided, and this WILL affect the outcome of this game for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this episode is short. But it's because this is just an experiment, and I'll continue once I get, say, 2-3 reviews. By different people. D Each episode, I will pick three reviewers of the episode, all of whom will be featured as a store in the show. **

**Also, the full cast will be revealed, as only some were mentioned and had no lines.**

_In the next episode, a grueling partner mission is played, and when someone's underwear goes missing, tempers flare! Who will make up the five teams and who will be left boxerless? Find out soon!_


	2. Harry Potter and the Yellow Underwear

**Hogwarts Productions: Trapped in a Mall**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or JK Rowling. However, I wish I did. No questions, please.

Also, confessionals are in _italics_.

Annndddd... this is written in script form as I don't feel like writing it in any other way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 2: "Harry Potter and the Yellow Underwear"**

_In the last episode, we introduced some of the cast.. and revealed Luna's apparent love for venturing upstairs!_

It's night, and the ten wizards are bored as shit. In a mall, COME ON! I mean, there's a **Choco-Holic** with a broken lock on the second floor!

Harry: "How about we play Truth or Dare?"

Hermione: "Usually, I'd say no, but today is different: There's absolutely nothing to do."

Draco, Luna and Ron gather around. Snape has mysteriously left from sight, Molly is sleeping atop the suitcases (I feel SO bad for that luggage), and Lupin has gone somewhere with Tonks. _**Tonks**_. Oooh.. Someone's gettin' freaky.

**Pansy Parkinson**.. hm, she's looking at her reflection. How vain. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's a wonder that the glass hasn't shattered into a hundred pieces and flew into her eye. (Obvious Aunt Josephine reference).

Harry: "I'll go first. Hermione, Truth or dare?"

Hermione: "I'm feeling a bit frisky, I'll take **DARE**."

Harry: " A' right then. I dare you to.. go in Snape's suitcase, take all of his underwear and hide it in the **Scision Sex Shop**."

Luna and Ron: "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Draco: "..YEAH."

-Other students: -Glare.-

Draco: -Sneersneer.-

Hermione tiptoed over to the luggage area, careful not to wake Molly as she unzipped Severus' suitcase. She found a towel, and in it were seven pairs of yellow undies.

Hermione: "Ew!"

She ran over to the Sex Shop, which was near the locked entrance. She squeezed the towel through one of the tiny holes in the protective 'wall'.

Hermione: "There, I did it."

Ron: "Just plain nasty.."

Hermione: "Oh, shut up, Ron! Speaking of you.. Truth or dare?"

Ron: "Dare. I'm ready for anything you've got."

Hermione: "I dare you.. to kiss Luna on the lips."

Ron: "..Bloody. Hell."

Luna looked shocked, and just then, McGonagall appeared with the other contestants, coming down the esclator. Tonks and Lupin were quite red in the face.

The commotion of the rest of the gang stirred Molly, who sat up, going to hobble over to the group."

McGonagall: "You will now face your partner mission."

She taps her wand on the floor, and the whole upstairs portion of the mall is gone. Basically, the remains are an open indoor field.

McGongall: "WAY at the end of this area are five team colored triangles, Red, Blue, Orange, Purple and Green. Once you get to a triangle, step on it, and you become a part of that team. But there has to be a male and female on each team."

Everyone gets into position.

McGonagall: "On your marks.. get set... GO!"

Every starts running, Molly lagging behind.

Draco: "Green, here I come!"

Everyone pretends **not** to hear him. Why does he have lines in the first place?

Harry reaches Red first, Ron cursing furiously. Naturally, he takes Orange.

Hermione is next, taking Red.

Luna comes running, with Lupin at her heels.

She glances at Ron and blushes. She stands on Blue. Lupin joins Purple.

------ELAPSED TIME! WOOT!----------------------------------------

Snape, who is walking, and Molly, who is running as fast as she can finally reach the group an astounding eight minutes later.

Snape becomes a member of the Blue Team, and Molly becomes that of Orange.

McGonagall: "Stop! We have our teams!"

Some people are frowning, some grinning, but no doubt about it, things are about to get wild.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINAL TEAMS:**

**Red: Harry and Hermione**

**Blue: Snape and Luna**

**Green: Draco and Pansy**

**Orange: Ron and Molly**

**Purple: Lupin and Tonks**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here it is! Episode 2! Beware, because in episode 3, Snape finds out about his missing garments, the rules of the game are explained.. and Luna has a diary? All this and more in.. **TRAPPED IN A MALL**!


End file.
